A new Life
by haruslave
Summary: Harry starts at a new high school after Lily and James died in an 8car pile up involving a drunk driver. Sirius adopts Harry as his own and teaches him the ways of the “out of the closet world”. But when Sirius discovers that Harry is crushing on the neig
1. Hi my name is Draco

A new life.

* * *

**AN:** This is a very strange Idea I got while I was at school…. Now basically nothing from the books happened… nobody knows each other… everyone is a muggle, in a muggle high school… can you see where im going with this? No you can't because here's the big surprise… Harry is just starting at this school for his first year of high school… HA! Betcha didn't see that one coming…or maybe you did?…Anywho… on with the story…

**Summary:** HPDM…Harry starts at a new high school after Lily and James died in an 8-car pile up involving a drunk driver. Sirius adopts Harry as his own and teaches him the ways of the "out of the closet world". But when Sirius discovers that Harry is crushing on the neighbors son, he freaks out and warns Harry against all Malfoys! What will Harry believe? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling is the creator and owner of these characters!

Chapter 1: My name is Draco!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Prologue-y-thingy...(thing that'll help understand the situation more so read it and not be confused!)

Things hadn't work out very well when Harry received "the call"… His parents had died in an 8-car pile-up. The only person who hadn't died was the drunk man who created the accident… Harry had only heard the name briefly, but somehow managed to retain the name… Tom Riddle. This meant that Harry had to start at another school, and live with his father's best friend Sirius. Since he had no friends or social life, Harry was ok with the move. He loved Sirius like a father, but no one really compared to James…This meant that Harry had to start new and make a whole new set of friends. And once he made these friends, he'd have o come out of the closet all over again…

Harry Potter was a very pretty boy, some would say. He was 6ft tall, with dark brown hair that was always messy, and emerald green eyes that complemented his tan well. Many people say that his eyes were his most prominent feature, which would be true if it wasn't for the wire glasses that hid them. He usually wore baggy clothing that hid his muscles and made him look almost geeky. However, this year was different. When he left his last school he decided to drop the geek/nerd look and adopt a more rugged/handsome look. But when he was dragged shopping by Sirius, rugged/handsome changed to dark & mysterious/drop dead gorgeous. Sirius Black loved going clothes shopping, since he hit his mid-life-crisis. Therefore coming out to Sirius wasn't at all that bad!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

First day of school…

As he stood at the place where the bus was to pick him up, Harry gave himself a once-over. Today he sported a dark green, 3-quarter length sleeve shirt. It was tight, and clung deliciously over his washboard abs. He wore a thin silver chain around his neck, decorated at the end with a Celtic cross. He wore a pair of black rayon pants that were slightly tight over his ass, then loose around his legs. He didn't wear glasses anymore, so that freed up his eyes quite a bit, and made him even more drop-dead gorgeous than before. Since it was only September, Harry only sported a light jacket over his outfit. However, it complimented the ensemble well.

Harry saw the bus turn around the bend then stop in front of him. As he picked up his back, he could already hear the whispers. He smiled to himself and thought. _'I guess Sirius was right… quite a show this will be… guess I owe him a dollar after-all…' _Harry walked down the aisle of the bus. Most of the seats were full, however he could see a seat near the back of the bus that had room for him. Heads turned as he walked to his seat. As soon as he got settled, he turned to look at the boy beside him. The boy had unnaturally red hair, and sported a large amount of freckles. He looked tall and gangly, and as for the clothes, he wore what Harry assumed the "grunge" look might look like.

He smiled. " Hi my name is Harry Potter. I just moved here."

The boy gave Harry a once over and smiled a very large smile.

"Blimey, I know who you are! You're the son of the people who own the large chain of clubs…"

Harry laughed. He had almost forgotten how rich he was.

"Yes… that's me."

"I'm Ronald Weasley! It's a pleasure to meat you." With that they shook hands.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents! I suppose that you would be inheriting the clubs? If you don't have plans to sell them?"

" I own them now, yes… I have a few in this city that I might visit! you can come along if your interested?

"Blimey, I'd love to!"

And with that they began to talk about anything and everything!

" I own them now, yes… I have a few in this city that I might visit! you can come along if your interested?

"Blimey, I'd love to!"

And with that they began to talk about anything and everything!

o0o0o0o0o

They didn't stop till they arrived at the school. They walked in and Ron showed Harry where his locker was. Which, coincidentally, was across the hall from Ron's…

They had just reached Harry's locker, when Harry heard a screech, and a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Ron!" Squealed the girl as she hugged Ron in a tight embrace. Ron smiled.

"Hermione! Miss me much?"

"your not funny Ronald Weasley! You haven't called me all summer!"

"I was away in Egypt, you know that!"

Harry looked at Ron. "Egypt?"

Ron looked at Harry and smiled.

"Yea, my family went to go visit my brother Bill. He works on security at their top banks."

"who's this Ron? Make a new friend?" The girl smiled.

"Oh, this is Harry, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my girlfriend Hermione!"

Harry kissed Hermione's hand and laughed at Ron's face.

"No need to worry mate! I have NO intentions of stealing your girlfriend… I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly straight…"

Ron smiled. " actually I did notice"

Ron and Hermione left Harry for a few seconds to place their things in their lockers. Harry began assembling things in his own locker. He wasn't interrupted, until he received a tap on the back. Thinking it was Ron, finally coming back for him, he stood up laughing.

" What took so lo-" Harry stopped in his tracks. He had come face to face with one of the most beautiful boys Harry had ever seen.

Harry began stuttering, as he was at a loss at what to say.

"Hi my name is Draco Malfoy and you're in front of my locker!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes so there is my update! Ya this one is so much better than the other one! I do love reviews! So please appease the review monster!

Thx so much!


	2. Classy Mishaps

A.N. Hey guys I know its been a little while but its been crazy for me! I'm not even going to explain!

So you wanted it and here it is… chapter 2!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the creator and owner of these characters!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2: Classy mishaps…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry stared at the blond Adonis before him. Draco was the epitome of "tall and slender", while still managing to seem threatening. He was wearing a tight black long-sleeved shirt, but the sleeves seemed to have been rolled up to his elbow. Draco was also wearing tight denim pants and a black studded belt.

Harry had only a moment's notice to move out of the way before Draco stepped in and reached for his lock and opened the lock while pulling his books out. He looked down at Harry and smiled a very sensual smile, which made Harry quiver on the floor.

"You do realize that its rude not to introduce yourself after I just broke the ice…" Draco knelt down to Harry's level and stuck out his hand, while somehow managing to keep the smirk on his face.

"Let's try this again shall we, my name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry managed to smile weakly, and held out a shaky hand.

"I'm Harry Potter…"

Draco shook Harry's hand.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Harry just shook his head and tried to stand up, but ended up falling on his arse trying. Draco laughed and closed his locker.

"Do you want some help up Harry?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded. Harry took the offered hand and stood up. However, he hadn't expected to be nose to nose with Draco, and began to blush.

Draco was about to lean in, and Harry was totally ready and happy for it… however a loud crash and yelling stopped the two of them before anything could happen. Harry looked to the side and saw Ron with his jaw open and books on the floor.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Making friends Ron, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you are becoming much more than friends are!"

Draco blushed then stepped away from Harry. He bent forward and whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'm sorry…I'll see you around."

"Ya, you to." But just before Draco moved, Harry placed a small peck on Draco's cheek. Draco gave a Harry a small smile, then walked away.

Ron moved towards Harry and leaned in.

"Listen. I'm ok if you're not straight… but please listen to me when I say, Draco is not a nice guy! He will rip out you're heart and then stomp on it!"

"He seems fine to me…"

Ron looked at his friend.

"Well I wont say I told you so when you come crying back.."

Harry grinned.

"Well it's not like I'm leaving you…"

0o0o0o

The bell rang through the hallways, signaling the start of class. Within seconds the halls were empty, and Harry somehow managed to find his class rather quickly. In fact so quickly, that everyone was still standing.

Harry looked around the class and immediately saw a head he recognized. He looked around to see where Draco was sitting.

The boy in question headed towards a desk in the back of the class. Harry walked up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, an you're in my seat!"

Draco turned in his seat and smiled the biggest smile ever.

"So I assume the Weasel let me have you?"

Harry shrugged and put his stuff in the seat next to Draco. As soon as he was settled, Harry turned in his seat and smiled.

"So do you wanna do something this weekend?"

Draco's smile went even larger.

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at… let's say 7 Saturday night?"

"Sounds great, what are we going to do?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise…"

They stopped talking when the class began, but neither of them could wait till Saturday night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya I know it sounds weird that they would hook up on the first day they meet, but it's not impossible! It's actually happened to me.. but that's another story. Please review!

Thx so much for all the reviews for chapter 1!

Jas


End file.
